The Dance
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC After a mission in the Makai, Kurama takes some time on his watch to remember a dance that happened many years ago. SLASH


**Seylin**: Wow… I've been sorting out the details for this story for almost two years now. I really love this song so I want it to be perfect I guess you could say. I hope you guys like the story as much as I love the song. Enjoy! Standard disclaimers apply: I own nothing!

The Dance 

Yoko Kurama stood beside a tree in the Makai looking out over the land, his hand resting on the tree. The Reikai Tentai had just finished another mission and were now headed home. It was his turn to take watch while the others slept. He didn't mind, this was the time he had been waiting for. The time when he could let his thoughts wander, maybe even allow memories to surface after having been buried for so long. The memory that last came to mind was a bitter sweet one, one that made him want to smile and shed a few tears.

Deep laughter rung in his ears, gentle touches, the slow paced movements in the darkness, the stars lighting up their dancing ground. For a moment, that moment everything had been perfect. They were not thieves hunted for by bounty hunters or those they stole from. They were just a pair of lovers enjoying their dance under the stars. So in love, the best thieves ever, nothing could ever stop them… so who knew that the next night everything would change?

**Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone   
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye  
**

Kurama closed his eyes against the pain and sting of tears that threatened to fall. That night before the big heist had been the best of all his years. Kuroune had come up behind and blindfolded him, before leading him to some place that he couldn't see. When the blindfold had been taken away he could only stare. The clearing only had tall grasses in it, all lit up by the nearly full moon and stars. Turning back Kuroune had smiled and taken his hand.

He was pulled into a slow dance that promised more. He had sent his thanks to Inari for such a perfect night. In the back of his mind he knew the details to the heist for the next night but right now they were all pushed aside, it wasn't dangerous anyway.

Opening his eyes he allowed a single tear to fall. If there was anything about his past life that he could have taken away… it wouldn't have been the pain he had had to go through… no it would have been that night and the dance.

**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance  
**

_Kurama sighed and lay his head on Kuroune's shoulder as they danced. Kuroune's fingers played with his hair making him purr in pleasure. Right now it was just them. No one else, no hunters, no Makai rulers…just them. _

_Had he known what would have happened the next night he would have kept Kuroune dancing the whole night and into the next. _

Forget the heist, if only they had forgotten about it.

**Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all  
**

_He stopped and smiled at Kuroune with a hand on his hip as he tipped the mirror for him to see. Kuroune returned his smirk and they took off again as yells were heard behind them. They would never be caught by these demons, they were to slow. At least… that was what he had thought. Suddenly there was a small 'clink' that his ears caught. Then his partner wasn't beside him anymore; he skidded to a stop and reached a hand out watched as Kuroune ran back for his pendant. _

_"Kuroune!" He cried. _

_"I need it!" Kuroune yelled back and reached down for it. His fingers had just touched the chain to pick it up when the air shifted and bamboo stalks shot out of the ground piercing Kuroune's body. _

_"Kuroune!" He screamed and started back for him, the yells of the demons were getting closer, but Kuroune's cry stopped him. _

_"No! Run Kurama! Save yourself!" Kurama stared at him in shock. "RUN!" Without another thought… he did. He ran away. _

_Returning to their cave he fell to the floor the mirror shattering… and he cried. _

**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance  
**

"Come on Kurama, time to head home," Yusuke called.

"Alright detective," He replied as he gave the Makai one last look over. A smile came to his lips as the wind blew through the trees. "Goodbye Kuroune."

Turning he joined the others to return back to the Ningenkai. Yes, if he could have he would have missed the dance but he also wouldn't have taken a thing for it.

**Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance**


End file.
